


Various Fic Snippets

by louisianaspell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, I'm Dying Up Here (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Bucky goes to college, Character Death, F/M, Female Reader, Fic Snippets, Future Fic, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, MCU/Supernatural crossover, Mob AU, Multi, Reader-Insert, Single Mom!Reader - Freeform, Various AUs, author!bucky barnes, cop!Clay Appuzzo, description of violence, non Canon, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisianaspell/pseuds/louisianaspell
Summary: Quick snippets of different WIPs that I have, I'm posting them for feedback to see what potential fics people are interested in. So pretty please with a cherry on top, if you like any of the stories posted here, please let me know!* more tags will be added as I add to this
Relationships: Clay Appuzzo/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Lance Tucker/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Lance Tucker x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a concept/idea I submitted to @bucky-plums-barnes for one of her theme days

Lance stood in the middle of the hallway clutching the remains of his lucky track jacket in his hands, he could physically feel his heart breaking. His fingers tracing along the edges of the large rip in the jacket, the sharp edge of the railing he was leaning against tore through the bright red outer shell and the lining of the jacket. It was beyond fixing, his favorite jacket was now destined for the box of mementos he kept in the back of his bedroom closet.

To say this little accident ruined his mood would be an understatement. Team Tucker dominated the competition, he should be walking around like the God of Gymnastics and not sulking on the team bus over a jacket. Lance put on his headphones, balled up his now ruined jacket into a makeshift pillow and tries his best not to ruin the celebration for the team.

The days following his return home from the competition Lance is Eeyore in human form. He doesn’t even try to hide how devastated he is at losing that jacket, everyone around him comments on it, there are offers to replace it, as if Lance doesn’t already have a hall closet full of other track suits and jackets. Some offer to try and fix it, but once Lance shows them pictures of the damage, they immediately rescind their offer and tell him that it’s a lost cause.

Lance is well aware that it is ridiculous that he is so attached to this one particular clothing item, especially when he has so many others that are nearly identical. But what everyone fails to realize is that it’s much more than a track jacket. It is the one he wore on the podium when he received his gold and silver medals. He couldn’t very well carry around his medals everywhere, but he could wear the jacket and be reminded that for one shining moment he was on top of the world. As he transitioned to coaching, he’d wear the jacket to competitions as a reminder of the goal he was pushing his athletes towards. Every competition he wore the jacket to, they won and soon it became his lucky jacket. He knows his team doesn’t need some talisman to help them win competitions, but these are athletes and they are all a bit superstitious.

His moping around starts to affect the team in practice. Some girls are distracted, making mistakes in routines they’ve been working on for months. Landings are just a mess. One girl even sprained her ankle on a dismount. That’s when Lance starts to hear the whispers, the team is cursed. Rumors fly that an old fling of Lance’s cursed the team because he’s a giant fuck boy. Nationals are coming up and the team doesn’t need this kind of distraction.


	2. Fun House (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Avenger!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this fic was for a Halloween challenge, but I don’t remember who was hosting it and I obviously didn’t finish it in time 😬 Better late than never? I dunno I mean it’s still not done, it’s missing some key scenes. I’m trying to keep it to a one shot, but it might be pretty massive. Also, it’s gonna be angsty.

Steve could barely keep his eyes open during his debriefing, if it wasn’t for the fact that Fury was on site, Steve definitely would have put it off until he got a couple hours of sleep. On the plus side, getting his debriefing done which meant that you and him could spend the day in bed together, he swears to whatever higher power was listening that he would shove his shield up the ass of anyone who tries to ruin that simple plan. The last couple of months it had felt like the two of you were two ships passing in the night, if it wasn’t for the lovesick messages you exchange on a daily basis Steve would be questioning his relationship status.

There is a trail of Steve’s boots, uniform, underclothes, and shield going from the door of your shared apartment to the bathroom, he knows you hate it when he does that but he hopes that you can forgive him just this once since this is the first time you had been in the same building at the same time in three weeks. After he scrubs the mission off of his body in a hot shower, he dries himself and forgos clothing and just crawls into bed next to you. He pulls you tight against his chest as he takes in the scent of your hair, it’s ridiculous how much he’s missed the scent of your shampoo. Sam’s right, Steven Grant Rogers is a sappy, lovesick fool.

Steve is moments away from falling asleep with you in his arms, when the sound of your phone vibrating against your bedside table. He loudly groans as you pull away from him to answer your phone, the conversation with the person on the other end of the call is short and curt, because of his enhanced hearing he normally would have been able to hear the full conversation, but right now his body is just too exhausted to focus on what’s being said on the other end.

“Understood.” You say before ending the call and sighing. You toss your phone back onto the bedside table before getting out of bed. Steve halfheartedly tries to keep you in bed, but he’s tired and you’re able to wiggle out of his hold.

Once again, the sleep that his body is craving is interrupted by the sensation of you sitting at the foot of the bed, he opens his eyes to see you dressed in your uniform, sitting on the bed and tying the laces on your boots.

“Sweetheart, come back to bed.” He says, reaching out for you.

“I’ve got a last minute assignment.” You rest your face against his outreached hand.

“But it’s so early, it’s still dark outside.” He mumbles, you laugh at his statement.

“I know, go back to sleep. I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

Steve hums in acknowledgment, he rolls over towards your side of the bed and cradles your pillow in his arms. He can feel you press a kiss to his temple as you say goodbye, the last thing he hears before sleep finally takes him is the sound of the apartment door closing.

It has been seven long months since that night and you had yet to come home. A simple mission transporting a high value prisoner turned into a slaughter when the mutilated bodies of the five S.H.I.E.L.D agents that provided support were discovered at the safehouse. The team was both relieved and afraid of what it meant when there was no trace of you at the scene, it was like you had fallen off the face of the planet. Gossip spread through the compound like wildfire, rumors of you being kidnapped and turned into Winter Soldier 2.0 or even worse were the theories of you being a double agent and setting everything up.


	3. Clay Appuzzo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920s cop!Clay Appuzzo x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another fic that was born from a submission I sent in for one of @bucky-plums-barnes theme days

Clay sits alone in a small damp and isolated jail cell, this wasn’t the first time he’d seen the inside of a cell nor would it be his last. Judging by light that filters through the small window above him, Clay knows that it’s been at least few hours since they locked him in the cell, he’s always the last one the cops ever talk to.

It’s routine and Clay is well aware of that. Whenever the cops bust a speakeasy or bootlegger, they separate the employees or runners and use whatever means necessary to get the guys to give up the names of those running the show. He knows this precinct especially well and their reputation for their heavy handed methods in getting criminals to talk.

Clay is anything but nervous as he hears the heavy door to his cell unlock. Two officers walk into tiny room.

“You again, Appuzzo? You must see the inside of a jail cell more than your place.” The older officer states, he’s a man that Clay knows all too well.

“What can I say, Frank? I need a place to crash when your ma’s out working the corner.” Clay answers with his trademark smirk.

The older man punches Clay in the face, he shakes his hand as Clay spits out some blood. The young guard, a rookie if Clay had to guess, looked uncomfortable at the act violence against Clay and made a flimsy excuse to leave the cell.

“This was it right? The last joint in the city?” Clay asks once the two men were alone. He watches Frank run his hand through his salt and pepper hair, shaking his head.

“There’s talk of another one. Biggest place in the city if the rumors are true.” Frank answers as he unbuttons and rolls up his sleeves before sitting beside Clay on the small bench. “A place like that must have some powerful people behind it. Who knows maybe we can clean up the city.”

Clay sighs and shakes his head, he doesn’t know how much longer he can do this kind of work. It is a strange feeling to live a life of sin, breaking laws and having the police force pay you for it. The longer he’s undercover the more the lines start to blur and he starts to question which version he truly is. He took the assignment with the promise of moving up the ranks, but more than a year later he’s still undercover with no promotion in sight.

He runs a hand through his slicked back hair, “fine. Give me the details and I’ll see about scoring an invite.”


	4. Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x single mom!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 fic that I started and just ran into writer’s block, I couldn’t even come up a title for it, Anticipation was just the square I was writing for. I even had plans to make a mini series out of this pairing to fill a couple other squares. Anyway, I have a few other BBB fics that were started that I’d like to maybe eventually post if I can finish them.

It was the perfect autumn day. The weather was beautiful, not too warm and not too cold. A sea of orange, yellow, and red leaves decorated the large piece of property that Bucky had purchased years ago for his private getaway when the modern world became too much for him to bear.

The only problem he was having was that time wasn’t moving fast enough for Bucky, it felt like time was dragging on. Since the moment he woke up he felt like a child on Christmas morning. Even when he was a child he never understood why men joked about dreading their wedding day or why they saw it as the end of their lives, Bucky’s been looking forward to this day since the moment he bought your engagement ring. Now here he was, dressed in his black tuxedo with a velvet jacket sitting on your shared bed in front of the floor to ceiling windows in his bedroom staring at the clock, trying to will the hands to move faster.

“Ya know, staring at the clock with your murder face won’t make it move any faster.” Sam teases. Bucky looks up to see Sam, also ready and dressed in his suit, leaning against the doorway.

Bucky picks up one of the small decorative pillows off the bed and tosses at Sam, “well, unless you brought any Pym particles with you, shut up” he jokes.

Sam walks into the room and plops down in one of the chairs near the windows in the room, he looks out on the impressive view of a seemingly endless sea of red and gold leaves from Bucky’s bedroom window. “I could really get used to this place.”

Bucky silently nods in agreement, he knows exactly what Sam is talking about in that short statement. Bucky never really had plans for this property, he just wanted a large piece of land where he could hide from the world, but then you and your kids came into his life and changed everything for the better. Instead of it being used as a place where he would isolate himself, it became a place where he would spend weekends with you and the kids camping, where he was able to watch as all of you fell in love with the land. Soon plans for a home outside of the city were being made, he remembers nights sitting with Silas and Artemis at your kitchen table while they started making lists of ideas for their dream bedrooms. For Bucky, this is a place that is full of love and hope for the future, so it was only fitting for you and Bucky to begin your lives as husband and wife, and as a family here.


	5. Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author!Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of an author!Bucky fic that I’ve been slowly working on. It was inspired by a quote that I saw on Pinterest and thought would make an interesting fic. I have the whole fic planned out in my head but I have no idea how to transfer those thoughts and ideas into actual words. But anyway, it’s probably mostly gonna be angsty because I don’t think I can write fluff. Enjoy!

He stared out of his office window, twirling the black pen in his hand and watching a murder of crows once again land in the yard while the dying leaves of autumn danced around them in the wind. Bucky was hopelessly stuck and dealing with the worst case of writer’s block he’s ever had in his entire life. He’s tried every method he could think of; he stepped away from the story and did menial chores around the house, changed his surroundings, tried writing other scenes in the story (he wasn’t a fan of this method, the thought of stitching together scenes makes him want to drive his pen through his eye). He feels like he’s tried it all, his friends and his acquaintances in the literary world all suggested he take a break from writing and take some time for himself. Bucky would take a break from writing, but he was already late delivering chapters to his publisher. Maybe when he finishes his book he’ll think about a vacation, he’ll take you somewhere tropical where you can sit in the sun all day while sipping fruity cocktails out of coconuts.

It never used to be like this, stories used to endlessly flow out of his mind and onto paper. Inside his office, he has several large bookcases that are filled with old notebooks and journals he carried around with him just in case inspiration struck. It wasn’t unusual for Bucky to lose track of time when running errands or showing up late to appointments because the muses found him while he was out and so he often found himself sitting in his car or at a park for hours on end trying to capture the story or scene that was running around his head. As he stares at the blinking cursor on his laptop screen Bucky can’t help but miss those days.

The silence in the house is shattered by the sounds of music from your cleaning playlist coming from upstairs, with his office door open he can hear you singing along to Groove Is In The Heart. Bucky’s tempted to go upstairs and watch your terrible and dorky dancing while you go about doing your weekend chores, but he promised himself not to leave his office until he finished the chapters that his publishers keep hounding him about.

With an annoyed sigh, Bucky tosses the pen on the desk before leaning back in his office chair. He sits and stares for god knows how long at the tin tiled ceiling, begging the universe to give him a spark of inspiration. He’s about to throw in the towel and help you with whatever chores you’re currently tackling upstairs when his phone starts ringing.

Bucky barely pays attention to whatever it is his manager is rambling on about, apparently the pros and cons of doing a Netflix series versus an HBO series. Logistics, money, blah, blah. Bucky really doesn’t care. All he really cares about is having some creative control, whichever platform gives that is who he’ll go with. His manager excitedly mentions meetings with potential producers and show runners.

“Sure, yea. Whatever, just send me the details.” He coldly replies before ending the call. Before he can toss the phone down, he sees a missed text from Sam inviting him out for drinks with the guys. He types out an excuse, his finger hovers over the send button before he erases the message and replies that he’ll be there.


	6. Stucky x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the many true crime shows that I watch while I crochet. I am a very old lady, don’t judge me. Anyway, it’s kinda weird, being told through flashbacks via Bucky & Steve, details of the crime told through the cops and “confession” of the killer. It’s weird, I don’t know how I feel about it.

Bucky was nervous, he fidgets with the sleeve of his dark blue button down. He dreads having to retell this story, he can already feel the cracks in his already fragile heart starting to break all over again, and knows it’ll just bring back his nightmares, but this is something Steve wanted to do, claiming that maybe it would be therapeutic and he rarely ever says no to Steve.

At least the producers agreed to do the interview in Bucky and Steve’s home so Bucky would feel somewhat comfortable. He wasn’t really comfortable with a large group of strangers in his home, inside the only safe place he had left in the world. The producers and crew had been understanding of his needs and agreed to only bring a small group of necessary crew members, a single producer, camera operator, and a sound technician. Bucky can tell that he is not the first person the crew have had to treat with kid gloves to get the story.

He sits down in the threadbare light blue tufted velvet armchair, the first piece of furniture she ever bought when they first moved into the shoebox that was their first apartment together and that he can’t bear to get rid of, in the living room as they check his microphone and set up the cameras and lighting. He wishes Steve could be here, but they insisted on interviewing them separately until the end and since they were so accommodating for Bucky, they agreed and now Steve was being interviewed at their next door neighbors.

A producer sits across from him and she’s come prepared, a box of tissues and bottles of water sit beside her on the end table. She seems friendly, but Bucky supposes that you would have to be when your job to ask people to relive the most painful moments in their lives.

“I’d like to thank you for sitting down with us today, Mr. Barnes. I know that this will be very difficult for you, if at any time you need to take a break, please do not hesitate to let me know.”

Bucky nods in agreement as he fidgets in his chair.

“Please, call me Bucky.”

“Of course. How about we start somewhere easy, tell us about how you met Charina.”

Bucky can’t help but break out into a smile, even though it hurts his soul to talk about her and what happened, he never lets that pain win over his love of talking about her and how she made his life brighter.

“I officially met her our sophomore year in high school. I sat next to her in history class.”

“Now what do you mean officially met?”

“Our social circles overlapped, ran into her at parties and stuff so I kind of knew who she was. I’ll admit to having a bit of a crush on her, god did she make fun of me for that when I told her.” Bucky smiles at the memory.

“So, you’re in history class with her and sort of knew her. How did you make your move?”

“I was failing the class, too busy focusing on her than the causes of the French Revolution,” Bucky chuckles, “our teacher pulled me aside and laid it all on the table, pass the class or I would be held back. He suggested I get a tutor to help me out and it just so happened that she was at the top of his list.” Bucky explains with a fond smile on his face.


	7. Rose Colored Glasses (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fake fic title given to me on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This drabble does have dark themes, there is nothing explicit, but it was written with dark themes in mind. Please do not read if you are offended by dark fics!

He was tired of all of the destruction and being used as a weapon, it wasn’t what he had wanted in life. All he ever wanted in life was to settle down with a sweet girl and have a family of his own, maybe live out in the suburbs where his kids could have a yard to play in. Bucky can still see it when he closes his eyes. A wife in the kitchen, two or three kids running around chasing the puppy they begged him to get. It was simple. Perfect. After everything he had been through, it was what he deserved.

Life was easier now that Bucky had transitioned into an administrative role, he finds that he actually enjoys the monotonous task of filling out reports and other redundant government forms, he doesn’t even mind the passive aggressive notes Cheryl would hang up around the office. It’s all worth it to know that he has a routine, one that made sure he made it home for dinner every night.

He glances at the front yard as he pulls into his driveway, Bucky wishes there were signs of children alongside his wife’s perfectly manicured flower garden but he knows it’s a bit too soon for that, plus he wants to enjoy being a newlywed and finally having his wife all to himself. 

The house is a little too quiet as he walks through the front door, the soldier in him scans the front rooms for anything out of the ordinary. He hears the sounds of crying coming from the kitchen, there are no other sounds coming from the room as he quietly makes his way to the kitchen. He watches from the doorway as you wipe away the tears from your cheeks before turning your attention back to the cookbook laid out in front of you. A smile spreads across Bucky’s face as he continues to watch you, his perfect little housewife.

Bucky clears his throat, he can see the panic in your eyes as you realize what time it is.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I seem to have lost track of time, dinners not quiet ready.” You say, wiping another stray tear away.

He smiles, you always put him first. Always making sure he’s taken care of and never wants for anything.

“It’s alright, angel. Come on, why don’t you take a break? You work so hard.” Bucky takes you by the hand and leads you to the living room.

“But what about dinner?”

Bucky ignores your question as he sits you down in his recliner, he steps over to the large built in bookcase and begins to look through his record collection before pulling one out. He sets up the record player before asking you to dance with him.

Soon the sounds of Frank Sinatra singing My Heart Stood Still fills the otherwise quiet house. Bucky doesn’t mind the change to his routine or dinner being late as he held you tightly against his body as he swayed along to the music. He swears he could stay like this forever. After a few more records, Bucky treats you to a few glasses of the wine he saved for special occasions, he even orders dinner for you.

He can tell you’re tipsy, he sits back and watches you dance on your own for a couple songs, you’ve always been such a lightweight but it’s endearing how carefree you are right now. Your drunken laughter fills the room as Bucky picks you up bridal style, he can feel your smile against his chest while he carries you upstairs to your bedroom. He’s so gentle with you, his sweet fragile rose.

Clothes are switched out for pajamas, although tonight he insisted on you wearing one of his shirts to bed. He gently uses face wipes to remove your makeup and kisses your forehead, you lie back against the pillows as Bucky locks the cuffs around your ankles. The chains rattle softly underneath the blankets as he slips into bed next you, Bucky holds you tightly against his chest


	8. Cross My Heart (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fake fic title given to me on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This drabble does have dark themes, there is nothing explicit, but it was written with dark themes in mind. Please do not read if you are offended by dark fics!

The final battle was won. It may have come with heavy casualties, but they won. Steve told you that he wanted to follow in Tony’s steps, Tony showed him it was possible to not only have a life outside of saving the world, but that he could also have a family. He promised that he was ready to pass on the shield and to walk into the sunset with you, maybe build that cabin you had always talked about, he even showed you some designs and locations that he liked. He promised. He promised he would be right back. To say your heart shattered when you heard a panicked Bruce tell Sam that he couldn’t get Steve back, would be a huge understatement. 

You were in denial for months. First, it had to be a technical problem. It’s time travel, something that didn’t truly exist outside of science fiction until a few weeks ago, so of course there were safety concerns. Was he stuck in the quantum realm? Did he run out of Pym particles and was stuck in the past somewhere? Something had to go wrong because there was no way Steve would just abandon you like this. As time passed, you learned to accept that Steve Rogers was a liar and had left you for someone else.

It hurt moving on, but with the help of those around you, you were able to put your life back together. It was in a support group for those who had returned in the second Snap where you met Ben, even in a group full of people trying to adjust to a world that moved without them, he understood you like no one else in your life. Ben was perfect, he fit into your life so effortlessly.

Dating was slow, both of you trying to find your way in this new world together all while trying to heal. It was nice having a normal life with someone, you missed what life was like without superheroes. You no longer had to worry about the constant ‘what if’s’ that haunted you every time you watched Steve go on a mission, or about the latest alien threat, you could live in peaceful ignorance. You were happy.

Eventually Ben proposed, a diamond ring that belonged to his great grandmother now adorned your left ring finger, the ring Steve had given you was long since given to Bucky, you hoped it would bring him better luck in the future.

The sense of normalcy didn’t last long, soon you could feel someone watching you. You could’ve sworn you were being followed as you went shopping for your wedding dress. Sometimes you even thought someone had been inside your home, objects were moved and occasionally you swore you smelled Steve’s cologne on your pillowcases, but when you’d tell Ben about your suspicions he’d just tell you that it’s the stress of planning the wedding. Of course he was right, it was getting stressful, sometimes it felt like nothing was going right with the planning.

Finally your wedding day comes. It is a flurry of activity and tears, you feel so lucky to have found Ben and so happy to finally have your own happily ever after. 

Your father sheds a few tears of his own as he walks you down the aisle towards Ben. Once you reach the end, he gives you a kiss on the cheek and whispers that he’s so sorry. You wonder if you heard him right when you feel someone grabbing your other arm.

“Hello Sweetheart,” Steve says with a smile and a crazed look in his bright blue eyes.


	9. Thorns Only (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fake fic title given to me on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This drabble does have dark themes and mentions of cheating, there is nothing explicit but it was written with dark themes in mind. Please do not read if you are offended by dark fics!

Bucky came up behind you, placing a kiss on your cheek as he said good morning. You smiled as you felt his lips against your cheek while you added in a dash of creamer to the cup of coffee in front of you.

“Morning, handsome. Here, I made you some coffee.” You smiled, pushing the mug towards him before picking up your own.

He briefly abandons his search for something to eat and takes a sip, “hmmmm, I swear to god you make the best coffee. It’s perfect, just like you,” he says with a kiss to your forehead.

You smile, leaning on the counter behind you.

“So, I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a date night. I could call up that place you like, see if I can get us a table and maybe catch a movie after.”

“Hmmm, I dunno sweetheart. Steve was talking about doing some extra training today, apparently the new recruits aren’t up to Cap’s standard, he asked if I could give him a hand.” He answers, before taking another sip of coffee.

“Oh, some other time then.” You try to hide the disappointment, but by the look on Bucky’s face, you didn’t do a very good job.

Bucky sighs, putting his coffee down before walking over to you and wrapping his arms around you. “I promise you, Doll. Once things calm down, I’m gonna take you on vacation. Somewhere nice where I can have you all to myself.”

“Yea, that sounds nice,” you rest your head on his chest, knowing in your heart that that vacation is never gonna happen.

It’s not long before Bucky is heading out the door, you stand on the porch waving goodbye. Once his car is out of sight, the smile disappears from your face and you pour your coffee into the flowerbed below. You went back inside, knowing that now it was just a waiting game.

Later that afternoon, while sorting laundry you find yet another lipstick stain on one of Bucky’s shirts. How can the man that claims to love you, the one you fell in love with all those years ago, have such little respect for you? You constantly wonder what you did that caused him to stray like this. You gave him every ounce of your being and this is how he treats you. This isn’t even the first time you’ve caught him cheating, you threatened to leave but he cried and begged you to stay promising he’d never do it again, yet here you are holding evidence of his infidelity.

It’s okay. He’ll get what’s coming to him, and you cannot wait to see his downfall.


End file.
